Love and Patronus Part One
by PhantomLove13
Summary: Hermione,Ron and Harry are starting another year and Hermione already has feelings for their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.But when Snape overhears her telling a fellow student this a sudden wave of jealousy makes him decide to win her for himself
1. Love and Patronus Part One

" Come on, Hermione! " Exclaimed Ginny. " We're gonna miss the train! "

" Oh, alright, then! " Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation.

She spun the cart around to face the barrier between platforms nine and ten. This was always her least favorite part of getting to Hogwarts. She held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut as she followed Ginny through.

She could finally breath again as they reached the crowded platform. Billows of white smoke drifted from the huge scarlett engine hat sat idlely waiting for students to board. All around, on every side, familiar faces smiled through the haze. Owls, rats, and other animals peered from cages as they passed.

Hermione took a deep, relaxing breath. She was going home. She was sure that everybody else felt similarly, but Hogwarts was her favorite place in the world. Every year, she got on that train dreaming of what she would learn next.

" Hermione! " Ron's voice carried across the crowd, as he stood on his toes to see over people's heads.

Smiling, with Harry at his side, he wove his way through the throng. His bright orange hair standing out from the rest of the browns and blacks and blondes.

" Ron! Harry! " She grinned widely, throwing her arms around them both in an enthusiastic embrace.

" Did you hear who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year? " Harry asked casually, as they boarded the train.

" No. " Hermione glanced back at him, suspiciously. " Why, have you? "

" Uh, no. " I was just wondering. " He said with a sheepish grin.

The small compartments were filling quickly with students and luggage, so the trio filed farther and farther toward the back of the train. Finally, with a sigh, Hermione slid open a nearly empty compartment. There was only one other person inside, and he was asleep.

" There's no other place to sit, Ron. " Hermione said, disapprovingly, when he started to groan.

" Who is he anyway? " Ron asked, sitting down sulkily.

The man was tall and thin, with a thatch of light brown hair that fell into his eyes as he slept. He looked young and vunerable, all lines and wrinkles of stress smoothed out by sleep.

" He's Professor Remus J Lupin. " Hermione said, matter-of-factly. " He's the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "

" Jeez, Hermione, how did you figure all that? " Ron asked, in shock.

" I pay attention, " She said scathy, glaring at him. Then she added, pointing up, " And it's on his suitcase. "

Suddenly, the train lurched to a stop, nearly throwing them from their seats. Slowly, a chill filled the air and Hermione could see her breath turn to white mist in front of her. The rasping sound of breathing came from the other side of the sliding door. The cold had become nearly unbearable and she felt as though her throat was closing up making it hard to breath. The cold carried a horrible sadness with it.

The door began to slid open and a cloaked, floating figure stood outside, reaching a disgusting, decaying hand toward them. Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione could see movement. Quick and purposeful. The new professor was on his feet, pointing his wand at the decaying, floating creature.

" Expecto Patronum! " A burt of silver light and warmth filled the room, as the shape flew at the creature. Forcing it back and out of the compartment.

" Are you alright? " Came a quiet, urgent voice somewhere close to her while she sucked in breath after grateful breath. When she didn't answer at first, he repeated himself. " Are you alright.

Hermione nodded. He took her hands between his own and began to rub them together, warming them. She felt heat rush to her face as she looked up at him. He was staring intently down into her eyes. She told herself it was just to make sure she was alright but that didn't stop her heart from racing irratically. Finally, he let go of her hands and turned to Harry, who had fainted when the creature had tried to get in. He was just coming around when Professor Lupin reached him.

" Here, take this. " He handed them each something small and dark. A piece of chocolate. " That, was a Dementor. They usually gaurd Askaban, but they are searching for Sirius Black. "

" The escaped murderer! " Ron exclaimed around a mouth full of chocolate.

" The very same. " He answered, looking straight into Hermione's wide eyes.


	2. Love and Patronus Part 2

Hermione was glad to finally sit down as they walked into the Great Hall. The enchanted cieling was dark and starry, the floating candles flickered above the four house tables. The Gryffindor colors decorated the huge room and the teachers sat on a raised bench over looking the students.

After the sorting, the plates filled with food of every kind, and the goblets filled to the brim with pumpkin juice. Before Hermione could even fill fill her plate Ron was already reaching for seconds of the turkey that lay in the center of the table.

" Really, Ron, " She rolled her eyes in disgust, " Must you? "

" Wha' " Ron asked around a mouthful of food.

" You- " She was interrupted by Dumbledor standing and raising his hand for silence.

" As you all know by now, Mr. Lockhart has- " He paused and smiled a little. "resigned from the Defense Against the Dark Arts post. "

" So it is my pleasure to introduce your new Defense Against of the Dark Arts teacher, " He gestured to Lupin to stand. " Professor Remus Lupin! "

The entire room exploded into applause. Hermione found herself grinning like a fool as he waved shyly and bowed slightly before sitting down again. Remembering herself, she glanced quickly at Ron and Harry, but if they had seen anything they werent going to say anything about it. Both were suddenly very busy talking about the Quidditch games they all knew Harry would win.

" So, what classes do you have? " Came a soft voice from behind her.

" Luna! " Hermione smiled hugely. " Want to see if we have any classes together? "

" Yes, I have asked Ginny if she had any of the same classes but she _is_ a year youner then us. "

" Oh, I totally understand. " Hermione pulled out her schedule and started to compare it to Luna's.

" Hey, what are you guys doing? " Ron leaned overthe table to get a better look.

" Oh, we have Herbology together! Awesome! " Hermione hugged her, waving as she headed back to her own table. " Remember that we have to visit Hagrid tomorrow. We havent even spoken to him since the end of last year. "

" Yeah. " Nodded Ron.

" Ok. " Agreed Harry.

Soon, Hermione noticed, Ron's eyelids started to droop. As Harry's mouth opened in a jaw cracking yawn, she knew it was nearly time for Dumbledor to dismiss the children to their beds. Even the teachers were glancing over at him expectantly.

" I believe, " Dumbledor smiled sleepily as the food disappeared from the plates. " its time to say goodnight. First years, follow your prefects. "

With a wave, he dismissed thstudents and teachers. Hermione smiled when she looked up at the teacher's table to see Hagrid asleep, and a tired Professor McGonagall trying to wake him. Turning around, she tried to find Ginny in the crowd,

The crowd had pushed her up the staircase and down a corridor before she spotted Ginny and tried to wade through a crowd of first years to get to her. She was looking around, confused, while the staircases changed and moved around her. With a sigh, Hermione grabbed her by the hand and started to drag her back to the common room. She glanced back to see how Ginny was keeping up, and ran straight into a warm, firm chest.

" Excuse me. " Hermione squeaked, blushing pink, before she realized exactly who she had run into.

" Quite alright, Ms. Granger. " Professor Lupin said, smiling down at her.

If she had been pink before, she was now as red as a lobster. Her cheeks burned and it was all she could do not to push passed him and run to her room. But her manners forbid her from it. So, instead, she took a deep breath and looked up at him with a smile.

" Sorry, Professor, I should have looked where I was going. " With that she started to walk around him.

Her hopes of getting away eaily dissolved as she heard him call after her.

" Wait!"

She continued to walk away, trying to pretend she hadn't heard him.

Her heart nearly stopped when she felt his hand close around her wrist. She considered pulling out of his grasp and runnin but she still had to get Ginny back, too. So, nervously, she stopped and turned to face him.

" Professor, " She put emphasis on his title. " We really have to get to our common room before lights out. "

" I just wanted to give you this. " Lupin held out a small, golden object that lay in his palm. " You dropped it back there. "

" Thank you. " Hermione tried to take the timeturner out of his hand without touching him.

Instead, his hand closed around her's, the turner trapped between them. He reached out and brushed the hair that had fallen into her face back behind her ear. His hand purposefully brushing her cheek. Hermione shiver involantarily, staring into his dark eyes, that watched her intensly.

Just when she was sure he would lean down and kiss her, he smiled mischeiviously, it lit up his whole face, making him look years younger. He let go of her hand and waved before turning and walking off into the darkened corridors.

" Sweet dreams. " His voice floated back to her as he disappeared.

" Come on, Ginny. " Hermione said with more confidence then she felt. Her heart still pounded and her hands shook a little, but she smiled as she remembered him touching her cheek.

Sweet dreams? Yeah, right!


	3. Love and Patronus part 3

Morning came too early for Hermione, who had spent most of the night tossing and turning restlessly. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. He was a teacher but she didn't care for once. He had opened a door in her that, for some reason, she couldn't close. It wouldn't have suprised her if he had put a spell on her. She had never felt this way about anybody before. As if, just thinking about him would bring him to her.

Turning over, a bright ray of sun fell across her face. In that one second she could have sworn there had been someone sitting on the foot of her bed. But when she could see again, her room was exactly as it always was. Glancing at her alarm clock, she groaned. She was late for breakfast!

Dressing in a hurry, she raced down the stairs, out of the warm common room and in the corridor. Nearly knocking into first year who had probably forgotten something in her room, Hermione walked quickly down the halls. She had almost admitted she lost when the Great Hall finally came into view. Trying not to attract any attention to herself and the fact she was late, she walked quietly over to Ron and Harry.

" There you are! " Ron said, smiling cheekily. " Though maybe you were gonna sleep all day. "

" Oh, shut up! " She muttered crossly, causing both Ron and Harry to grin.

Stabbing at her pancakes a little more forcefully then necessary, Hermione glared at them. Realizing she was being childish, she took a deep, calming breath before continuing to eat her breakfast. The entire time she tried to keep herself from looking up to the teacher's table. Several times, she failed and ducked her head down quickly when Professor Lupin caught her staring.

" Uh, Hermione? Are you alright? " Harry asked, trying to sound casual.

" Fine. " She lied. " Just a little warm in here. "

Thankfully, he let the subject drop. The rest of breakfast was spent in a tense silence. Finally, it was time for class and Hermione was able relax a little. Until she glanced at her schedule. Her heart started racing all over again and she nearly got trampled by the crowd when she stopped in middle of the hallway. 'She had to get her head together before she got herself killed' she thought with a bitter laugh.

Hermione eventually found her way to the right room just before class started. She noticed that she couldn't see Professor Lupin anywhere. Was he late too? Unlikely on his first day. A hand on her shoulder made Hermione jump and nearly crash into a nearby desk. She turned around to see her Professor trying not to smile, but the light in his eye made it clear he thought her reaction was quite amusing.

" Sorry, Ms. Granger. Perhaps you should take a seat, you look a little shaky. " He pointed to a desk near the front of the room.

As she made her way forward, Hermione could feel the eyes of the class on her. She knew she was beet red with embarrassment, but she couldn't blame Professor Lupin. It **had **been her who had freaked out for no real reason. For a second, Hermione's legs quivered like they were about to give out. As if reading her mind, she felt a firm hand on the small of her back. Too soon, she had reached her seat and the warm support was gone.

While the rest of the class listened intently to Professor Lupin's introduction and instructions, Hermione struggled to pay attention. It was a first for her, she had always been the best in her classes, so when Professor Lupin asked her a question and she got it wrong, the entire room went silent in amazement. Blushing furiously, it was all she could do not to cry from embarrassment. Instead she sent a deadly glare at anyone who was foolish enough to get caught staring at her.

" I'm sorry, Professor! " She blurted unhappily.

" Quite alright, Hermione. " He said casually. For a second, she could've sworn he had winked at her. " We can't get them all right. "

" I guess not, " She frowned thoughtfully.

" Sorry, class but that is all we have time for today. All I ask is that you all read pages forty through pages fifty-five. " He stopped and turned to Hermione who was about to leave. " And Hermione, please come see me before you go. "


	4. Love and Patronus part 4

" Professor? " Hermione stood awkwardly in front of his desk.

" Are you alright, Hermione? " He asked, smiling. " You seemed a little distracted today. "

" Maybe I was. " She smiled cautiously as he took a step closer.

He raised his hand to her hair, brushing it back carefully. Hermione's heart stopped as he leaned toward her, she was paralyzed by how close he was to her. He stopped with his mouth just above her's, not moving, like he was trying to stop himself. Before he could, she closed the last inch between them, pressing her mouth to his.

At first it was like neither could believe this was happening, but he knew that she wanted him, wanted more. He began to lose himself in her taste as he deepened the kiss. He held her against him with one arm around her waist, the other behind her neck. She felt so sweet, so right with him. Even as he started to break the kiss he could feel her resisting, wanting it to last longer. He knew the feeling.

" Professor? " She asked in a breathy whisper, her eyes searching his.

_Good God! _He though, _After a kiss like that and she's still calling me Professor?_

" Remus, if you please. " He said, trying not to smile as she nodded obediently.

" Remus? "

" Yes, Hermione? " He realized how much he liked the sound of his name on her lips.

" Will you kiss me again? "

This time he did laugh, it wasn't that it was funny, but that he was happier then he had been in years. And all because of one little brown eyedgirl who stared up at him, asking him to kiss her again. He knew he shouldn't, but he wanted to kiss her again abd again, as many times as she wanted.

" Yes, I will. But, " He add quickly, before she could resume what they had started. " Not now, anouther class will be in here soon, too soon.

With a fleeting smile, she nodded and started to go. But Remus reached out and caught her hand in his, turning her around slowly. Bringing his mouth to her's he lingered over her this time. Holding her gently, kissing her softly, like she was a delicate flower. A loud bang, that sound suspiciously like a door slaming closed, broke them from their trance. Causing them to jump back guiltily. Only to look around and discover that they were completely alone.

" You should go now, I think. " He said, quietly. " I'll see you later, I promise. "

Severus had never seen anything so suprising, or aggrivating, in his entire time as a teacher. He had been going to ask Lupin for help with finding the ingredients for... Well now he could even remember. He had walked in to see that man, that slimy man, with his hands and mouth all over a student. Hermione Granger, no less. How he had convinced such a studious, honest girl to lower herself to his level...

Why was he getting so upset? It's not like he was actually cared about either of them. But just seeing him with her had outraged him. He shouldn't be this angry but could help himself. He found himself wanting to hurt that lowlife for even touching her. He wondered if he should tell Dumbledor. But what good would it do to get him sacked. A crazy, impossible idea was blooming in his head, and once it had taken root in his head he couldn't stop thinking about it. Even though it would mean lowering himself to Professor Lupin's level, or prehaps lower.

He could steal her away, keep her safe from lecherous men like that Remus Lupin.


	5. Love and Patronus part 5

" Hermione? " Ron repeated for the third time.

" Oh, what is it, Ron? " She snapped frustratedly, spinning to face him.

" Sorry. Nevermind, I'll ask later. "

He blushed with anger and embarrassment, not realizing that the only reason she was upset was because she hadn't seen Professor Lupin (Remus?) all day and was confused. She had never felt like that, had never been kissed like that. All day she had been remembering it, wondering if she was doing something wrong. Hermione wanted to see him again, she needed some proof that she wasn't the only one who felt this way. But that was no reason to hurt her friends, who had no idea what was wrong with her.

" No, I'm sorry, Ron. " She said, quickly. " I just have a headache. What did you need? "

" Uh, its about Potions. I know that we already made the polyjuice potion in second year but, what are the ingredients? " He smiled sheepishly.

" Really Ron? " Hermione said with a small smile. Quickly she listed the ingredients by memory while he wrote them down. " Anything else? "

" Nope, thanks though. " Then he paused and frowned. " Well, actually, I think you are suppose to go see Professor Lupin after school. He said something about extra work. Sorry. "

Hermione's heart soared. " No that's alright Ron. Did he say what time? "

" I think he said six. " They both glanced at the clock above the Gryffindor fireplace. It read 6:10. " If you run maybe he won't care that your a couple minutes late. " Ron offered halfheartedly.

" Thanks for telling me. " She said before slipping out of the room.

Her footsteps echoed down the nearly empty corridor, only a few students, and even fewer teachers, were still roaming the halls. She reached the classroom quickly and was reaching for the door handle, when it swung open and Remus stood in front of her smiling. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in before quickly closing the door. Her hand was still clasped in his as he led her over to his desk.

" Ron said you had some extra work for me? " She asked nervously. He nodded.

" Yes but not from me, of course. It's from Proffessor Snape. " He turned and set a small pile of parchment down in front of her. " I wanted to see you for another reason entirely. "

The smile that Hermione loved, that wicked, mischievious grin appeared and he pulled her against him. He had wanted to show her how much he had missed her since this morning. It felt like ages from the last time he held her in his arms. Now she turned soft and willing against him, waiting for him to kiss her. And all he wanted to do want kiss her until they both forgot their names. Before he could think better of it, he pressed his mouth to her delicate lips.

Remus let himself get lost in her, his body reponding to her every unspoken want. She yeilded control to him as his tongue explored her mouth. He wanted her more then he thought was possible for him. So far she had been willing but when she felt he was about to retreat, she began to participate.

She grabbed hold of the front of his robes, keeping him with her. He reached up to touch her face, but she grabbed his hand in her's. Gone was the shy, bookish student. She purposefully placed it on her right breast. Remus nearly gasped at both her action and how amazing she felt. He knew he had to stop, or at least slow down, quickly, before it got too far.

With a great deal of will power, Remus pulled away, all except the hand that still remained clutching her's. He drew a deep breath, trying to return his breathing to a regular rhythm. He rested his forehead against her's, loving the sound of her breath coming in fast, shallow breathes.

" You...need to go...back...to your room, Hermione. " He said his heart still beating fast. " I will see you tomorrow, I promise, alright? "

" Alright. " She said with a nod, walking unsteadly toward the door.

" Hermione? " He called her back. " You forgot these. "

He handed them to her before leaning his lips against her ear. " I think I love you Hermione Granger. "

With that confession still ringing in her ears, Hermione walked in a daze back to her room.

When she had reached her dorm, her roommates were asleep and the only light was the fire. Too dark to see what Professor Snape had sent her. Pulling out her wand, Hermione pointed it at the pile of paper's in her lap. Whispering _Lumos_, she watched as the small silvery light spilled onto the paper, illuminating a packet of page upon page of parchment. Flipping through, Hermione realized they were all about werewolves. How to kill werewolves, how to identify them, every page had sketches of a werewolf.

Lifting them up to get a better look at one of the pictures, she felt a soft thud as something fell from the packet, into her lap. A delicate, silver ring with a small emerald set in the center, with a tiny diamond on either side. It was so amazing and perfect that Hermione just stared at it for a second. She couldn't figure out what it was doing in with papers from Snape. Her hands shook as she carefully lifted the dainty ring. Slowly, she slipped it on to her third finger and stared at how perfect it looked. A small smile tugged at her lips, had Snape meant this for her? What an absurd thought, why would he do that?

The creak of one of the beds seemed so loud in the quiet room the Hermione nearly flinched. Not wanting to be discovered, she quickly put out the light of her wand and stashed the papers under her pillow. Not sure what to do with the ring, but not wanting to take it off, Hermione kept it on. She tried to relax, but sleep evaded her until nearly dawn.


	6. Love and Patronus part 6

**Hermione woke up feeling exhausted, her head was aching and her eyes felt like they had sand in them. She was so miserable that it took her a few seconds to realize she was the only one in the room. The other girls were already headed down for breakfast! Just how late was she?**

**Getting dressed as fast as she could, Hermione raced down to the Great Hall, only slowing down to catch her breath before walking to her place next to Ginny. The enchanted ceiling was filled with large, fluffy, white clouds and Hermione hoped it would snow.**

**" Hermione, where were you?" Ginny asked, her concern was evident in her voice.**

**" I just overslept, thats all. " Hermione said, trying to dismiss the subject.**

**" You? Over sleep?" Ron raised an eyebrow skeptically. " Are you alright? Are you sure you're not sick?**

**" I'm fine! " She insisted, her temper flaring as her head throbbed. **_**Why couldnt the just leave her alone, let her think?**_

**" Umm, Hermione " Ginny started cautiously. " What's that on your finger? "**

**That**** snapped Hermione out of herown jumbled up thoughts. Automatically, she hid her hand under her robes. When she looked up, all three of them were staring at her. Confusion and concern were written all over their faces.**

**" That is- I mean-" Hermione started. " It's nothing!"**

**" Hermione, you know you can talk to us. " Harry said, turning back to his breakfast.**

**" It looked like a ring to me. " Ginny said, slyly, knowing exactly the reaction that comment would get.**

**" A ring?" Ron's eyebrows furrowed, forming a scrunched up V.**

**" I said it's nothing! " Hermione insisted, her voice getting louder.**

**People at the table next to them were starting to stare. She felt her cheeks getting hot, she knew they had to be bright pink. It was difficult to think with her head aching an d people looking at her like she was crazy. With her cheeks still burning, Hermione stalked off, she was done talking to them. She couldn't explain the ring or why she was wearing it when she didnt even know the answer herself.**

**She headed for her only safe haven in this school. The Library. The warm air and smell of books greeted her as she stepped through the double doors. She just wished her head would stop throbbing. She felt too warm, flushed, even here she couldn't escape it.**

**Not sure what she was looking for, not thinking clearly, Hermione started down the nearest row of books. She ran her fingers over the leather bound spines, some titles jumping out at her in gold lettering. Most she had already read. She started to walk around the end of one huge mahogany bookcase, when she saw a familiar, darkly clad figure.**

**At the other end of the small aisle between the bookshelves, Professor Snape stood, seemingly engrossed in a heavy book, bound in black leather. Hermione almost turned around, she may have been feeling strange ( she would NOT admit to being sick), but she still didn't want to be near him and his cold attitude. But she wouldn't let him affect her. She continued down the row as if he wasnt there.**

**" Good morning, Miss Granger. " Snape's quiet voice filled the space between them.**

**Hermione stopped, her hand frozen in place on the spine of a light tan book, it's title no longer important. Had he really just spoken to her? And in such a casual way? No sneer, no cold, condescending attitude she was used to. She even consider that maybe her mind was playing tricks on her. But she couldn't not answer him, even as confused as she was.**

**" G-Good morning, Professor. " She managed to get out, her voice wavering slightly.**

**Hermione realized she was using the bookcase for support now. For some reason her head felt oddly detached. Like it was floating off her shoulders. The room seemed to tilt, the floor looming up to meet her. A heavy fog seemed to fill her mind. Nothing looked right snd she couldn't make her arms work to push herself back up, they were wobbly and weak.**

**A wall of black filled her vision, moving closer. She felt a hand, wonderfully cool against her forehead, her cheeks. Somewhere in her head she knew it should bother her, his touching her, but she couldn't summon the energy to protest.**

**In a moment, she was weightless, air rushed past her face. After that one instant of buoyancy, Hermione felt herself being held tightly against something warm and solid. Her cheek rested lightly against it, even as the world tilted again and colors flew by. He shouldn't be carrying her, she knew, but she didnt have time to consider it as she sunk unwillingly into darkness.**


End file.
